fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario & Sonic at the New York 2017 Olympic Games is a sports title for the Wii U, which is the sixth installment on the Mario & Sonic series. Like the other games, it takes place in the host city of the Olympics of the corresponding year, being New York. Columbus Park In the game, the main menu, called Shortcut Menu, is unlocked after winning a medal in the first tournament, is optional and is activated with the button. The game always starts instead on Columbus Park, that is explorable and contains several characters the player can talk to, either characters from Team Sonic and Team Mario or Miis of other players. Outside of tournaments, the player always controls their own Mii on the park. By talking to Miis of players from unknown countries or by talking the first time to characters from Team Sonic or Team Mario after entering the first tournament, countries' and characters' flags can be obtained respectively. Furthermore, after participating at least once in the Heroes Showdown mode, there is also one Mii that gives a tip card about the Heroes Showdown mode, if all said cards haven't been already collected. When characters from Team Mario or Team Sonic are found at the park, one Mii also gives additional information about one character, chosen randomly among at least two small pieces of information of this kind per character. In addition to this, there are important locations and characters that can be talked to in order to access the game's modes, to purchase items or to obtain additional rewards, these are: Giants Stadium Here the Single Events modes can be chosen by talking to the following characters: * Kooper (Single-player Single Events) * Goombella (Multiplayer Single Events) New York 2017 Tournament Gate This statue is completed after the player arrives first in five single events. Here the tournaments can be chosen or the number of players participating in them can be changed by talking to the following characters: * Kritter (changes the number of players participating in tournaments) * Krusha (allows the player to choose the tournament or continue the current ongoing tournament) Miiverse Monitor This monitor is activated after passing the first match of the second tournament. Here, messages from other players sent to the game's group on Miiverse can be seen, furthermore the player can talk to Cranky Kong to send a message to the game's group on Miiverse. Versus Arena This statue is completed after the players arrives in first place in all the single events or wins a medal in seven tournaments. Here the Heroes Showdown modes can be chosen by talking to the following characters: * Goombario (Single player Heroes Showdown) * Hammer Bro. (Multiplayer Heroes Showdown) Ghost Match Entrance This pedestal appears once the statue of the Versus Arena is completed. Here a Honey Queen can be talked to in order to participate in match against the ghosts of other players in three events. The player can choose to challenge a ghost of a player with similar skills or the best ghost recorded for the event. Chancellor's Clothing Store Here Lakitu can be talked to in order to see the current collected items, to change the player's Mii's outfits, to change the background music of events, to change various settings or to see the game's credits once all level 3 tournaments are cleared. Item Stands Item Stands are gradually unlocked as tournaments are cleared. There, the player can obtain items using coins or rings. 5 coins or rings allow an item to be obtained, while 50 coins or rings allow to obtain 11 items. The items obtained are chosen randomly, and the same item can be obtained more than once. There are three item stands, hosted by the following characters: * R.O.B. (New York 2017 Item Stand, unlocked after winning a medal in three tournaments) * Charmy Bee (Sonic Item Stand) * Professor E. Gadd (Mario Item Stand) Reward Reception Cream the Rabbit appears on the park every five Gold Medals or 1st Place Medals earned. By talking to him the player receives additional coins and rings as a reward. New York Carnival After winning all level 1 tournaments, New York carnival floats can arrive at Columbus Park once a tournament ends. There are four types of float, each one with a character (selected at random from a pool of specific characters for each float) that can be challenged to a Carnival Challenge in order to obtain a part of his or her costume. The carnival challenge consists in winning in an event against the character while satisfying peculiar conditions. In order to participate in said challenge, the player must pay either Rings (for Sonic's and Dr. Eggman's floats) or Coins (for Mario's and Bowser's floats). If the players fails to win the challenge, he can retry it paying an increased amount of Rings or Coins. After a few unsuccessful tries, the character on the float becomes easier to beat. The New York Carnival stays at Columbus Park until the player participates in a tournament. There are four floats: Mario's, Bowser's, Sonic's, and Dr. Eggman's. Carnival Floats Mario's Float # Mario # Luigi # Peach # Yoshi # Daisy # Donkey Kong # Diddy Kong # Funky Kong # Dixie Kong # Lanky Kong # Tiny Kong # Chunky Kong # Rosalina # Toad # Toadette # Lady Bow # Vivian # Rattly the Rattlesnake # Blooper Bowser's Float # Bowser # Wario # Waluigi # Bowser Jr. # Nabbit # Larry Koopa # Roy Koopa # Wendy O. Koopa # Iggy Koopa # Morton Koopa Jr. # Lemmy Koopa # Ludwig von Koopa # Dry Bones # Dry Bowser # King K. Rool # Rawk Hawk Sonic's Float # Sonic the Hedgehog # Miles "Tails" Prower # Amy Rose # Knuckles the Echidna # Blaze the Cat # Silver the Hedgehog # Vector the Crocodile # Espio the Chameleon # Sticks the Badger Dr. Eggman's Float # Dr. Eggman # Shadow the Hedgehog # Metal Sonic # Rouge the Bat # Jet the Hawk # Storm the Albatross # Wave the Swallow # Zavok # Zazz # Zeena # Zomom # Zor Pokémon Float # Bulbasaur # Venusaur # Charmander # Charizard # Squirtle # Blastoise # Pikachu # Sandshrew # Golem # Rhydon # Kangaskhan # Feraligatr # Sceptile # Combusken # Seismitoad # Zoroark # Braixen # Froakie Extra Character's Float # Link # Mametchi # Rayman # Pac-Man # Ms. Pac-Man # Mega Man Tournaments When the player is participating in a tournament, a few changes happen at the park. The background music is changed, all the characters participating in said tournament can be found at the park and the player's Mii is replaced by the Mii or character chosen in the character select screen shown when entering said tournament. Furthermore, there are also Miis that give suggestions about hidden controls of features of the tournament's event; among those, one Mii gives a tip in the form of a card that can be collected and is shown after each match in said event, if all said tip cards for that event haven't been collected. Lastly, the player is not able to participate in ghost matches, single events or in the Heroes Showdown and is not able to change the number of players in the ongoing tournaments. Statistics shared with other players through Nintendo Network While the game does not offer real time online play functionality, several statistics and data about the player and their Mii are shared with other players through Nintendo Network. When talking to a Mii of an other player or when viewing the profile of a ghost, the following statistics of said player are shown: Characters Team Mario Team Sonic Team Pokémon Team Extra Events Fourteen official Olympic Games events and three Duel Events are playable along normal events. In the Duel Events, special items from the Mario and Sonic universes are usable and certain actions increase Duel Points. Once a try, point, or goal is scored, said Duel Points are added to the total score of the team while the Duel Points of the opponent's team are halved. In tournaments of Duel Events, 1st Place Medals, 2nd Place Medals and 3rd Place Medals are earned instead of Gold, Silver and Bronze Medals respectively. Olympic Games Events # Boxing # Vault # Flying Rings # Rhythmic Gymnastics # Tennis # Wrestling # Weightlifting # Pole Vault # Throwing Darts # Basketball # Water Skiing # Long-Distance Running # Javelin Throw # Table Tennis # High Dive # Curling # Long Jump # 4x100m Relay # Soccer # 100m Freestyle Swimming # Rugby Sevens # 100m # Equestrian # Beach Volleyball # BMX # Triple Jump # Archery # Fencing Category:Mario (series) Category:Sonic (series) Category:Mario & Sonic (series) Category:Mario & Sonic Games Category:2017 Category:Olympic Games Category:Sports Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Sequels